A New Feeling
by Anna La'Dmona Neko
Summary: Dans une forêt mystérieuse,nous ferons la rencontre de la jeune fille louve se nommant San,qui fera la rencontre par hasard de Ashitaka.Ce jeune homme perdu dans une forêt qui ne connaît pas...San quand a elle fera la découverte de nombreux sentiments caché.Cette fille louve qui haie tant les humains...Ashitaka va t'il pouvoir rentrer sain et sauf chez lui?Que va t'il se passer...
1. Chapitre 1

_A New Feeling_

La jeune San était dans la forêt comme à son habitude,mais cette fois,elle ne se sentait pas très était allongée au sol,la veste sur elle en guise de arriva de derrière une masse de buisson,se dirigeant vers la jeune fille louve,vêtut de sa tenue de lycéen,il marcha sur les feuilles mortes et de nombreuses branches,il faisait un peu trop de bruit car il faisait noir et il ne savait pas où il marchait.

Il réveilla San sans le jeune fille louve sursauta puis se mit en gardes tout de enfila son masque,se tenant devant lui le couteau se gratta la nuque un peu gêner,et leva ensuite ses yeux verts azur vers son assaillante en ne comprenant rien.

-Euh..bon..bonsoir,dit t-il timidement

La jeune fille au masque sur la tête ne répondit pas,il baissa la tête en guise de salutation à la jeune est vrai que rencontrer une fille en plein milieux de la forêt ce n'était pas très évident,cela était plutôt recula toujours,son masque sur elle,puis d'un coup elle trébucha faisant découvrir son beau visage sauvageon féminin.

Ashitaka s'empressa de venir l'aider et se rendit compte que c'était une belle fille des fut très surpris par ces traits de rougeur sur son visage,mais n'osa rien dire,il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève.

Elle se reléva toute seule puis s'éloigna un peu,elle tremblait un peu mais pria qu'il ne le voie pas.

-P..part,dit elle toute répondit calmement:

-J'aimerais bien,mais où? Il se redressa et leva les yeux vers les montagnes:

-Je suis ici parce que je me suis perdu...et je dois traversé cette forêt se retourna vers la jeune fille et fit l'effort de sourire:

-Je ne me suis pas présenter,moi c'est Aishitaka et toi?

La jeune fille louve recula de plus belle puis répondit doucement:

-Je suis San,elle ne savait pas que faire,c'était la première fois qu'elle répondait à un humain,puis elle ajouta en montrant du doigt le chemin à suivre pour aller à la ville,là bas.

Elle commença à faire demi-tour pour partir puis continua:

-Je ne resterais pas avec toi,n'y pense même pas...je haie les humains.

Il fut assez surpris de sa réaction et la regarda s'en aller,en se disant sûrement qu'elle n'était pas de la ville,puis il se mit à marcher en sens opposé,il se dit seul:

-Le chemin sera certainement très risqué mais pour rejoindre les miens,je n'aurais pas le choix...

Elle le regarda partir,puis elle eu une sensation étrange,comme si son instinct maternelle se manifestait ,elle n'avait que 15 ans mais elle avait de nombreux instinct très développé décida donc de le suivre discrètement à distance pour le protéger en cas de danger.

Justement ce qu'il pensait arriva,alors qu'il marchait étant perdu dans ses pensées,il arriva face à un cul de sac,et c'est alors qu'il fit volte-face et qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était fait encerclé pas des panthères affamé recula lentement mais n'avait aucune issu possible,du coup un sentiment de panique le submerga,jusqu'au moment où la jeune ''louve'' arriva devant lui,le couteau rangé elle s'approcha des panthères sans aucune peur,elle leurs chuchota quelque chose puis les panthères firent demi-tour et partirent sans attaquer la jeune se retourna vers Aishitaka puis fut gênée.

-Euh...?,balbutia le jeune homme en s'asseyant à même le sol et croisa les pieds et les mains stupéfait,San?Comment as-tu fais ça?Et pourquoi es-tu là?

San se gratta la tête gêner:

-Hé bien...je parle aux animaux,lui répondit simplement sans répondre à son autre question plus gênante.

Il se leva et s'approcha lentement d'elle:

-Et tes parents parlent aussi aux animaux?

Elle répondit directement:

-Ceux sont des loups,elle le regarda puis s'aperçut que pour une fois elle ne c'était pas cachée sous son masque.

Il ne prêta pas attention à son masque,il était comme habitué à son visage:

-Mais...mais alors tu vis ici? San hocha la tête,puis elle recula encore...et pensa:pourquoi je lui dit tout continua:

-D'accord,il lui tendit la main en s'approchant d'elle,tendis sa main une fois de plus en esquissant un joli sourire et la regarda,tu m'a suivi pour me protéger je suppose?

La petite louve devient rouge,pour la première fois,puis elle ne lui répondit pas,elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle l'avait suivi mais elle l'avait quand même fait.

-Euh..,elle ressentit un sentiment que jamais elle n'avait ressentie,c'est alors qu'elle détourna le regard, gêné jeune homme soupira devant le caractère de San,alors il eut une idée,il s'approcha d'elle,pris sa main malgré qu'elle forçait un peu puis se dirigea vers une falaise,elle finit par ce laissée entraîner un peu gênée puis ne dit aucun mot,on pouvait sentir qu'elle tremblait légèrement regarda les alentours et s'assit en se recroquevillant.

-Mmh..je pense que je me suis encore perdu...mais regarde ce magnifique paysage.

Elle le regarda et détourna le regard vers le paysage:

-Oui je sais..je le voit tout le temps ce paysage,elle lui demanda, tu veux aller où?

-Je voudrais retourner chez moi,il se leva en oubliant le pétrin dans lequel il était,mais tout d'abors j'aimerais qu'on aille en haut de la falaise,tout en haut.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite:

-Pourquoi?Tu vas faire quoi une fois là bas?

Il sourit et prit sa main pour partir:

-On verra une fois là haut.

Elle le suivit,en le guidant jusqu'en haut de la falaise,cet alors qu'elle lâcha sa main et recula,elle ne faisait pas encore confiance aux avait peur qu'il est une mauvaise intention.

Le bas de la falaise était au moins à 50 mètre,pour atteindre une sorte de rivière lui demanda:

-Qu'est ce que tu as?Il la regardait et fut surpris de la voir effrayée alors qu'elle était monté jusqu'ici avec lui.

San commença à reculer légèrement:

-Pourquoi tu voulais monter en haut avec moi!C'e..c'est pour me pousser dans le vide c'est ça!

Il répliqua avec un ton ironique:

-Euh,c'est vrai que vu comme ça,on pourrait penser que je suis méchant...je t'ai fait peur c'est ça?Pourtant tu n'as pas peur des panthères c'est pas plonger dans de l'eau qui va te dépasser.

Il la prit par la main et se mit au bout de la falaise avec elle en souriant:

-Ont sautent à trois...un...deux...

Elle trembla:

-J'..j'ai un peu peur...,elle n'eût même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils s'était déjà élancé,elle cria dans sa chute,ils tombèrent pendant un moment avant de plongée dans l' sortirent la tête de l'eau et Aishitaka se mit à rire aux éclats en regardant San,on dirait qu'il aimait bien le genre de vie que menait San.

Elle rigola pour la première fois,puis elle se calma en redevenant sérieuse,puis le regarda:

-Tu devais pas rentrer toi?...

~À SUIVRE...~


	2. Chapter 2

Why do you go?

Ashitaka se mit à nager sur le dos tout en regardant la nuit noir puis il répondit à San:

-Je partirais demain matin à l'aube,mais il me faudrait faire des provisions et y aller demain pour arriver à la nuit tombée chez moi.

Il alla ensuite sous l'eau et ressortit devant San inquiet,elle le regarda et lui dit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était inquiet d'un coup,la fille louve resta en face de lui,c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche d'un humain,ce qui lui faisait un peu respira lentement et s'efforça de sourire.

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas..

Il sortit de l'eau pour se sécher,San le suivit puis lui murmura:

-Il va bientôt pleuvoir...

Elle venait à peine de sortir de l'eau et de dire ces paroles qu'il se mit à pleuvoir,alors ils se dirigèrent vers une grotte qu'ils venaient d'aperç avaient froid car ils venaient de sauter dans l'eau tous habillé,San se mit devant Ashitaka et lui demanda:

-Dit moi la vérité...je sais que tu as quelque chose...,elle croisa les bras en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le jeune garçon se recroquevilla et regarda la pluie tombait,il avait l'air nostalgique,puis il prononça ces mots:

-Mes parents sont morts sous mes yeux durant un jour de pluie...comme celui çi..et je me dis que...à chaque fois qu'il pleut comme ça,c'est leur façon de me dire qu'ils sont toujours auprès de pluie est mon seul compagnon,dit t-il les yeux levés vers le ciel.

San s'approcha de lui et posa sa main congelée sur son épaule:

-Oh..je suis désolé...moi la pluie ne signifie rien pour moi..mais...la forêt si...j'ai été élevée durant toute mon enfance ici. De plus...je haie les humains car ils ont tué ma mère,donc jamais je n'irais vivre ailleurs que dans la forêt!

Des petites larmes se mirent à couler sur ses se tourna vers elle et la regarda,c'était la première fois que San parlait d' fallait qu'en plus elle pleure,donc il la prit dans ses bras et s'adossa au mur:

-Je comprend maintenant...,aller tu dois avoir froid,réchauffe toi,c'est encore la nuit.

Il essaya de changer de sujet,pour ne plus la voir sécha ses larmes honteuse d'avoir pleurer devant un humain puis devient légèrement rouge:

-C'est bon...je..je n'ai pas froid. Elle lui mentait mais le jeune garçon la gardait tout de même dans ces bras en lui souriant chaleureusement.

-Tu as la chair de poule...mmh..dit moi une chose? dit-il en la serrant.

Elle le regarda surprise,ont pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait un peu trop fort.

-Si tu avais vraiment peur de moi tu serais parti depuis longtemps,tu m'a même sauvé la vie,pourquoi? dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle le regarda puis baissa la tête:

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus voit-tu...elle réfléchie un instant,je n'ai pas peur des humains...c'est juste que je ne les aime pas...je les déteste.

-Pourtant tu es là,dans mes bras...

Un léger vent frais souffla à ce moment et le jeune la serra un peu plus fort pour sentir la chaleur de son corps,pour oublier le aurait pu voir les joues rouge écarlates de San puis elle répliqua:

-Mais toi c'est différent...elle était gênée et ne savait pas quoi dire ni que faire.

Le jeune homme sourit et leva les yeux aux ciel,il faisait encore nuit noire,lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire,ni que resta muet un moment en la serrant toujours puis enchaîna:

-J'ai été ravie de te connaître San.

Elle répondit tristement:

-Moi aussi j'ai été très heureuse de te connaître,elle le savait pertinemment que lui devait retourner dans la ville et qu'elle resterait dans la forêt.

Ils s'endormirent les deux,bras dans les bras,il comptait s'en aller aux premières lueurs du lui c'était toujours mieux de partir tôt que devoir lui dire adieu.

L'aube arriva assez vite,San était déjà debout était en train de préparer de quoi manger le matin,elle avait l'habitude de se lever avec le regard parcourait les alentours avant de ce poser sur Ashitaka,elle le fixa jusqu'à ne plus s'en décrochée.

Le jeune homme quand à lui dormait toujours,et comme convenu il se réveilla à l'aube,ou plutôt deux minutes après,mais à sa grande surprise San était déjà debout en train de aperçut qu'elle le fixait,il se mit donc à rougir,déstabilisé il répondit:

-Bah quoi? C'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé en ronflant hein?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire:

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas je me réveille toujours avec le soleil,elle lui tendit des fruits qu'elle avait préparé,puis se gratta la tête gênée:

-Désoler je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offir.

Il répondit gentiment et en lui souriant:

-C'est déjà assez merci...mmh.. tu as bien dormit?

Elle haussa les épaules:

-Bah normal...tu es très mignon quand tu dors,murmura t-elle tout en rougissant,c'était la première

fois qu'elle complimentait quelqu'un,surtout un humain.

Il écouta la jeune louve lui parler à l'oreille et sentit son souffle caresser son cou,ensuite il rougit et baissa la tête:

-J'aurais envie de rester si tu continues...

Elle baissa la tête:

-Mais moi...j'ai envie que tu restes...

Il rougit d'un coup,aucune fille n'avait été si sincère et directe avec lui,il la regarda ensuite et se rapprocha d'elle en essayant de faire taire les émotions qui l'envahissaient:

-Mais tu ne comprends pas,je vais te poser beaucoup de problèmes si je reste...

Elle secoua la tête:

-Non et puis...cela me fait de la compagnie,à part mes frères loups je n'ai personne...

Elle était vraiment très proche de son visage,elle le regarda dans les yeux et continua:

-Tu es le seul humain que j'aime...,San était vraiment une fille directe,sincère et qui ne cachait pas ses sentiments.

Il resta figé devant son si beau visage et rougit le regard plongé dans le sien,il y eut un léger coup de vent qui traversait l'écart entre leurs visages si proche,Ashitaka baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres:

-Mais...je...ta famille c'est ici...et la mienne...il ne finit pas la phrase tellement gêné et détourna le baissa la tête puis dit:

-Oui...bon ben..,elle se leva tristement et alla éteindre le feu,elle resta debout toujours la tête baissé chercha une solution pour qu'il puisse rester ensemble mais pour elle,cela lui semblait impossible de quitter la forêt pour la resta assis et la regardait tout triste:

-Je reviendrais...

Peut être lui avait il dit ça juste pour qu'elle ne soit pas triste,il se leva ensuite et sortit de la grotte pour s'en aller,il voulais s'arrêter une dernière fois mais...il ne pouvait pas.

Elle le regarda partir puis elle sentit les larmes lui monter et qui commençait à couler,elle chuchota...

~À SUIVRE~


	3. Chapter 3

The choice

-Attend...,elle refusait de le laisser s'arrêta malgré lui,il était incapable de lui dire non à ce moment alors il resta immobile,toujours dos à elle:

-Oui?

Elle couru vers lui et lui fit un calin,la tête collé contre son dos,les mains autours de lui,puis dans un sanglot elle lui dit doucement:

-Ne...ne me laisse pas...,jamais elle n'aurait imaginer faire ce geste de tendresse à un humain. Il soupira lentement et fini par se retourner vers elle,les animaux qui étaient dans les alentours regardaient le scène,on aurait dit que les sentiments de San parvenait jusqu'à la nature.

-Mais je...,il ne savait pas quoi dire,ni que faire.

Elle baissa la tête,toute rouge baignée de larmes,puis elle vit les animaux qui l'entourait,elle rebaissa la tête,c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait de la timidité,elle non plus ne savait que faire.

Sous un brin de tendresse,il la prit dans ses bras et finit par déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en apprécia ce petit moment de bonheur avant de le voir se retirer de son é se retira lentement ,se retourna puis partit en courant en direction de la ville,en tenant son sac plein de fruit,qu'elle lui avait préparé.

En le voyant partir,les larmes de San ressurgirent d'un coup,elle s'affala au sol et murmura:

-Au revoir...

Ashitaka continua sa course jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vit plus sa silhouette,elle allait sûrement beaucoup lui manquer,mais il devait s'en aller.

Elle était assise la tête baisée,ne sachant que faire puis elle se murmura à elle même:

-Et si j'allais le voir à la ville...,le problème dans tout ça,c'est qu'elle n'aimait absolument pas la ville,mmhh..

Elle se leva,essuya ces larmes et marcha dans la direction qu'il avait prise,elle pensa: ''Mais qu'est ce que tu fais San,ne le suit pas,ce n'est qu'un humain,laisse le..''.

Mais elle continua tout de même sa jeune garçon quand à lui avait arrêté de courir et marcha lentement,il décida de ne pas se retourner sinon il serait tenté de faire demi-tour,à ce moment là il se rendit compte qu'il arrivait à la falaise où ils s'étaient tant amusé,alors il s'arrêta.

Il regarda le ciel à cet endroit,tandis qu'elle le rattrapait,elle marcha d'un pas rapide et aperçut qu'elle était arrivée à la se dirigea donc dans cette direction,elle leva sa tête pour regarder le ciel au moment où elle se cogna contre lui.

Il sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un se cogner contre lui,en se retournant,il reconnût tout de suite son parfum:

-San?

Elle le regarda puis devient rouge:

-A...Ashitaka? Elle se mit même un reculer un peu,tellement qu'elle était gênée,mais elle ne fit pas attention d'où elle recula,c'est alors qu'elle tomba de la falaise,la tête la première,de plus elle était un peu trop proche du bord.

-SAN!

Sans trop réfléchir,il sauta pour la rattraper et la serra en se mettant dos à l'eau pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal,ils eurent une sacré chance de ne pas se fracasser contre les rochers de la falaise.

Le jeune homme plein de courage ressortit en la tenant dans les bras.

La petite louve s'accrocha à lui telle un petit enfant,elle venait d'avoir la plus grande peur de sa vie,les yeux fermés,elle le tenait fermement en tremblant.

-Rien de cassé?

Il la regarda et sentit qu'elle tremblait,alors il la serra et sortit de l'eau avec elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là,le rassura Ashitaka.

Elle hocha la tête,continua à s'accrocher à lui puis éternua,elle murmura dans un souffle:

-Je...je vais faire du feu..

-Non je m'en charge,répliqua enleva par la suite son t-shirt trempé,puis il dit à San,d'enlever le sien pour ne pas qu'elle attrape une pneumonie,il lui proposa ensuite un gilet sec qu'il avait.

La jeune fille louve prit le gilet,se retourna hors de sa vue et enleva son haut,ensuite elle enfila le gilet sans même fermé les se retourna et s'approcha du feu,elle vit Ashitaka un peu plus loin et elle alla le voir,le gilet entrouvert.

-Bah alors tu ne viens pas?

Il la regarda et détourna le regard tout de suite après,il était extrêmement gêné:

-Hum...o..oui je..je viens.

Il alla en direction du feu accompagné de la jeune louve,apparement San ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué pour le garçon curieux lui demanda,toujours aussi gêné:

-Dit,pourquoi es-tu revenue à cet endroit?Pourquoi m'as tu suivie?

Elle baissa la tête et haussa les épaules,ce n'est que à partir de là qu'elle vit qu'on pouvait tout voir avec son gilet non fermé:

-Kyaaa...,elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre,puis un instant après elle lui confia,surement pour être avec toi...

Le beau jeune homme rougit puis se leva,il alla récupérer son haut et alla lui rendre:

-Tiens il est sec...,puis en revenant sur ce qu'elle venait de dire il lui réponda, je veux vraiment rester mais...

Pendant ces paroles,elle se retourna et remit son haut,elle alla devant lui et lui dit:

-Hé bien je viendrais avec toi!elle venait de lui dire ça sans réfléchir,mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

Un court moment de silence gagna Ashitaka lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de la jeune sauvageonne,il n'en revenait pas de son amour,il balbutia:

-Po..pourquoi? Mais..tu es la gardienne de cette forêt non?

Il ne savait pas qu'elle sentiment le parcourait,sois de la joie de la voir partir avec lui,sois de la culpabilité car elle allait quitter toute sa vie pour lui...il ne savait pas.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux,des larmes coulèrent,elle ne savait pas d'où venaient ces larmes,elle ne comprenait pas non plus son nouveau sentiment qui l'a submergé:

-Et..et alors?

-Mais...je..,il ne termina pas sa phrase au moment où il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait,il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue:

-Tu pleures?Pourquoi?

Elle secoua la tête car elle ne savait pas,elle non plus:

-Je...je l'ignore...je..je veux juste pas que tu partes...,à cet instant elle posa les mains sur son cœur et baissa la tête.

Le garçon fit de même,son cœur se mit à battre la chamade devant cette dé puis de toute façon il ne voulais lui non plus pas la perdre...peut être en était-il déjà amoureux...? 

~À SUIVRE~


End file.
